Juste un dernier sourire
by Azlvarwyrt
Summary: Harry avait un sourire magnifique, il aurait voulu le voir une dernière fois. OS gay et triste


**_Blabla d'auteur:_ Voici un petit OS ayant un style quelque peu particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira** **autant que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire**. **J'écris sur mon téléphone donc il y a peut être quelques problèmes de mise en page.**

 ** _Note:_ Aucun plagiat autorisé. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire hormis le plaisir de ****vous faire partager mes écrits et les idées aussi folles qu'elles soient.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ ****Le monde d'Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à J. K Rowling.**

 **S'il vous plaît mettez un petit commentaire, ça ne prend que 30 secondes et ça ne vous coûte rien et cela fait extrêmement plaisir aux auteurs d'avoir des retours sur leurs écrits qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il n'était qu'un pauvre enfant, ni très intelligent, ni très beau et encore moins futé. Il le savait.

Alors quand le grand Harry Potter l'avait approché, s'était intéressé à lui, s'était mis au même niveau que lui, il n'y avait pas cru, qu'un être aussi superbe s'intéresse à un pauvre maigrichon tel que lui.

Alors il avait saisi cette main, cette chance qui ne lui sourirait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et il était devenu son ami.

Il avait vu à quel point cet être, que l'on idolâtrait tant, était brisé, fragile, blessé. Il avait vu dans ses yeux verts la honte, la tristesse, la misère et la peur qui y régnait.

Alors il avait décidé de le protéger contre tous ces dangers, de l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Et il l'avait fait, il était resté aux côtés de cet être si fort et si fragile à la fois.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait arrêté de le voir comme un petit frère que l'on protège de tous les dangers. Peut être petit à petit, ou alors à cause d'un événement ? Qui sait ?

Toujours est-il qu'il avait commencé à le voir comme un homme, à l'aimer plus que de raison.

Oh ! Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait, il pensait que c'était normal. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, cette sensation brûlante au fond de son cœur grandissait. Et il avait fini par comprendre, par accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux d'Harry, le seul homme qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer. Mais il l'aimait, c'etait plus fort que lui. Il aimait son côté gentil, sa naïveté mais aussi sa force et son courage. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'était son sourire. Harry avait un sourire magnifique, il souriait tout le temps même quand la pire des épreuves lui arrivait dessus il souriait, même quand il tombait, il se relevait et souriait, même quand tout le poids et le malheur du monde était sur ces épaules il souriait, d'un sourire magnifique, lumineux. Un sourire qui redonnait force et courage à ceux auxquels il était destiné, un sourire qui nous redonnait la joie même au moment où tout nous tombe dessus, un sourire qui nous dis que tout nous est possible.

Alors il s'était tu, il avait caché au monde ce qu'il ressentait.

Après tout il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry l'aime lui. C'était comme ça, quelque chose d'immuable , un fait irrévocable. Et pourtant..

C'était un soir d'hiver, tous les étudiants étaient chez eux pour fêter Noël mais lui avait décidé de rester avec Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Ils étaient seuls dans leur salle commune, peut être est-ce cela qui a permis une avancée ?qui sait ?

Il était resté un peu devant la cheminée pendant qu'Harry allait dormir. Puis il était monté et en entrant dans le dortoir, il avait trouvé Harry pleurant silencieusement. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, devant son refus il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tout lui dire qu' il resterai à jamais son ami. A ces mots, les pleurs d'Harry avaient redoublé et Harry lui avait dit que c'était là le problème, qu'il ne voulait pas être son ami, il voulait bien plus, il l'aimait.

Harry l'aimait lui, il en était resté muet, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Alors quand Harry avait voulu s'éloigner de lui, il l'avait retenu et n'écoutant que sa raison il l'avait embrassé. Ensuite ils s'étaient tous deux expliqués, heureux que leur amour soit partagé.

Depuis cette soirée il sortait avec Harry mais personne ne le savait, ils avaient décidé de garder cela secret, l'homosexualité n'étant pas très bien vue dans leur entourage. Mais il étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de nombreuses années.

Ils étaient tous deux aurors, ils habitaient ensemble mais ils n'avaient toujours pas annoncé leur relation à leur entourage ayant peur de leur réaction.

Puis un jour tout bascula. Ils étaient de repos et ils en avaient profité pour sortir se promener sur le chemin de travers. Malheureusement, ils étaient tombé dans une embuscade faite par les derniers mangemorts en cavale. Ils s'en étaient bien sortis et n'avaient eu que des blessures superficielles. Leur attention s'était relâché, mais il restait un dernier mangemorts caché depuis le début, il lui lança un sort. Mais Harry s'interposa entre lui et le sort, il tomba au sol, du sang jaillissant de plusieurs endroits sur lui. Horrifié par la mort de celui qu'il aimait, il lança le sort de mort sur le dernier mangemort et se précipita vers Harry. Il transplanat à Saint Mangouste, Harry fut pris en charge et il attendit, ses proches furent mis au courant et vinrent le rejoindre. Le medicomage ressortit la mine sombre. C'était fini. Il rentra dans la chambre de son aimé. Tout le monde fit leurs aurevoir à ce grand homme. Et il resta seul quelques minutes de plus auprès de son amour.

"-Un sourire...je veux juste un dernier sourire...Harry, murmura Ron.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cet os, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Et je sais que je l'ai déjà dit au début mais s'il vous plaît mettez un petit commentaire, ça ne prend que 30 secondes et ça ne vous coûte rien et cela fait extrêmement plaisir aux auteurs d'avoir des retours sur leurs écrits qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Merci~**


End file.
